Silas/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "My name is Silas, a knight of Nohr. I'm a little surprised I was summoned, but I'll do what I can to help!" Home * "Whether as a knight or as a Hero, my mission remains unchanged—fight on behalf of all citizens. I'll do my best." * "I was a castle knight back in Nohr. But I was still green... Someday I'll be a knight my friend can be proud of." * "I hear you're from another world too. Getting used to a new place isn't easy, so let's help each other out." * "How about we invite some other Heroes to head into town together sometime soon... I'd like to see someplace other than a battlefield. Give it some thought, OK?" * "Oh, I was just checking up on my horse's gear. Finding replacements for my own gear is tough enough. I need everything I came here with to last until I can return home." * "Friends are the treasure of a lifetime, so be sure to care for yours. Tidings from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Thanks for coming to chat with me. It's a good distraction. I've grown used to this world by now, but... There are still a lot of Heroes around here I don't know. I didn't realize how tense that made me. And you wouldn't believe how stiff that's made my shoulders! Huh? You want to give me a shoulder rub? Heh, I must be a pretty big deal to garner such attention from you! I'm kidding of course... But that does feel better already. Speaking with you is just as soothing, I might say. You'll have to let me return the favor. Do you have any problems you'd like me to help you resolve? No need to hold back. Ask me anything. After all, our friendship spans both space and time, right?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I became a knight hoping to one day reunite with my best friend." * "If you ever need advice, come to me. I'll do what I can to help." * "Uh... This is just how my hair grows. Please don't try to fix it." * "Some people call me a do-gooder, but is that really a bad thing?" * "I'd hate to be your enemy. You could summon an entire army!" * "Askr has so much. I hope that, one day, Nohr will be like this." * "On my honor as a knight, I promise to fight valiantly and protect this kingdom. I vow this to the Order of Heroes, and to you." Map * "Yup!" * "One for all!" * "Together, now." Level Up * "I'm a step closer to being a great knight!" (5-6 stats up) * "I'm stronger today than I was yesterday." (3-4 stats up) * "Hmm... Maybe I need to train more?" (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks to your help, I'm on my way to becoming a proper knight." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'll make this quick." * "I WILL protect my friends!" * "On my honor as a knight." * "You're not getting past me!" Defeat * "I let you down..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts